Dimension Guardians
by Judai Loqui
Summary: A portal from 2 years ago appeared at the Neo Domino Stadium. Team 5d's investigated the mysterious but never returned.
1. The Portal from 2 Years Ago

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5d's and other stuff from Konami. If you want to see the description of my OC's look in my profile.**

**Dimension Guardians**

**Chapter 1: The Portal from 2 Years Ago**

It was a bright sunny day at Neo Domino City and people are really shocked about what happened a year ago. It was the year that Team 5d's went to investigate the strange portal that leads into some unknown dimension.

* * *

><p><strong>~2 Years Later~<strong>

"Hey Kouj, what do you want to do today?" Key asked me.

"Well, we could go out and eat in our burger joint." I told him and he rushed to his room.

I was reading the WRGP series that I bought yesterday and it turns out that Team Dragon Force was on the cover. The doorbell rang and I stood up and opened the door.

"Good Morning!" My girlfriend greeted. Her name's Ericka Lucia, she's the same age as me and have the same Dueling Record.

"Hey Ericka, you're early today." I told her kissed my cheek.

She went inside and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled and Key went out his room.

"Hello Ica, you're early today." Key repeated on what I said.

"Why does everybody think I'm early today!" She whined and the two of us laughed.

"Let's just go." I told them and we went to our burger joint.

* * *

><p><strong>~Meanwhile~<strong>

"So tired…" A girl with teal hair fainted in the desert. She was hungry and dehydrated. A dragon appeared out of her deck and protected her.

"Ruka, please stay alive." The dragon said to her. The girl wasn't lucky because she's suffering from "Desert Fever"

Key sensed something wrong and his head was throbbing.

"Hang in there, you alright?" I asked Key. His head was still throbbing and began to lose consciousness.

I carried Key to the nearest hospital and put his unconscious body at the stretcher.

"I hope you're okay Key…" I was really worried about my best friend.

~3 Hours Later~

Key woke up that time. He was hallucinating about that time.

"Ruka, is that you?" He asked.

"Dude, snap out of it. It's me, your BESTFRIEND!" I emphasized.

"What am I doing here and how did I end up here?" Key asked in disbelief.

"Your head was in pain and you fell to the ground." I explained. Well, he was speechless about my explanation. "Are you alright now, buddy?" I added.

I was real silent about Key's grumbling. I heard him mumble his ex-girlfriend's name but now he mumbles the girl that he's chasing for 2 years.

"Key… You want to go to the portal?" Ericka asked.

"Yes… I want to see Ruka again!" He told us. I went outside of the room and left the hospital to pack up my things and go to Neo Domino Stadium.

"Where did Kouj go?" Key asked Ericka. She picked up her phone and dialed my number.

My phone was in silent mode and I didn't bother in answering it. I sneak my way to my parent's bank and took 12,000 DP

(DP is the currency in the Tag Force series.)

I went to the Stadium by myself without the help of Ericka and Key. I saw a portal appearing in front of me; standing with no fear at all I went in the portal without hesitation. While I was in the stream of the portal, I was screaming like an insane person who was guilty of dying of a crime. Well I did a crime after all; it was the first time I did something bad that can throw me in jail.

After the streamline I was landing at the desert. It was a good landing but…

"HOT! HOT! HOT! " The sand was extremely hot like it was the sun. I got up and my shoes were filled with hot sand.

* * *

><p><strong>~In the real world~<strong>

"DAMN THAT PIECE OF DECEPTING SHIT!" Key cursed at the room. I'm sure the two are mad because I left them without saying anything.

"Key, can I come in?"

"Ica?" Key stopped his ramblings.

"What's with the yelling?" Ericka asked.

"Fucking Kouji just left without saying a word." Key said to Ericka. She clenched her fist.

"WHAT! WHY THAT NO GOOD SON OF A BITCH!" She yelled and took out her backpack. "I'd better go to that portal. When I see him, he's so dead!" She added.

"ASHLEY KESLEY MARQUEZ!" A mid – aged woman called out.

""Y-Y-Y-YES?" Key was shocked to see my mother.

"Where's my son? Let me speak with him." My mother told Key. Oh boy… It's going to get worse.

"Too bad ma'am, he left without saying a word." He said to my mom.

"He stole 12000 DP from the bank and- WHAT!" My mom was surprised in what they told her.

"Whoa, to go so far in taking money from the account?" Ericka said and Key just nodded.

"Well, where did he go anyway?" My mother asked. She was so worried about me.

"Uhhh... Ica?"

"He went to that portal." Ericka told my mother.

"Why I'd better call the Ushio and the police will wait at that portal to arrest my son." My mother took out her phone and dialed the hotline of Ushio.

"You can't be serious?" Key asked in disbelief.

My mother began shedding tears. "What did I do wrong to raise a criminal son?"

"He can't be a criminal just because of that!" Key defended.

"Yeah Mrs. Hikari, maybe he stole it for a purpose." Ericka added.

"Well, he'd better have a good reason or else I'll throw his ass in jail!" My mom left.

"Whoa." Key couldn't just believe what he just heard. I couldn't believe what she said.

Key and Ericka were walking down the streets to go to Neo Domino Stadium. Ericka was worried and Key was mad at me, can my day get any worse.

"We'd better find him and fast." Ericka reminded.

"Why are you dragging me with this?" Key raised an eyebrow "Ruka-chan's safety is most important to me now."

"You're best friend's reputation is on the line as well!" Ericka yelled at Key.

"I don't want to lose someone precious to me again just like what happened to Ymira!" Key exclaimed and Ericka became quiet.

"I understand Key. Let's find them." Ericka told Key but he just scoffed and followed her.

* * *

><p>~<strong>Meanwhile~<strong>

"Unggghh… So damn hot…" I put the leather hood that I found lying down and I started to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>~Neo Domino Stadium~<strong>

"I'll go first."

"Fine." Key said coldly.

Ericka jumped and yelled, "JERONIMOOOOO!" Ericka was inside the streamline. She was terrified in the streamline and began screaming. She saw a light and landed in a forest.

"Okay... HERE I GO!" Key jumped in. He was terrified at first but he was thinking about Ruka. As the continuum was over, he landed in the same desert as me. He felt the same way I felt as I landed.

"FUCKING HOT!" He cursed himself and saw a hooded man sleeping.

I opened my eyes but my vision was blurry… "Who are you…?"

"Damn you man, can't you even recognize me?" He barked.

"Hey... Kesley."

"Yeah, whatever." Key punched his face.

"DAMNIT, What was that for!" I yelled.

"That's for dragging us in this shit."

"Why you!" I punched him in the face. But he countered with a kick in the stomach.

"Ughhh…" I lost consciousness and my vision blacked out.

"Okay, I think I went too far on that one." Key said as he sat down.

* * *

><p><strong>~Night time~<strong>

I woke up and I felt the warm fire. I stood up and saw no one was at the fireplace.

"Duel me Kouj." Key said in a different tone.

"Alright, I guess?" I turned on my duel disk.

"DUEL!" The two best friends shouted.

Kouji – 4000

Key – 4000

**~1st Turn: Kouji~**

"I'll go first, draw!"

"I summon my V. Hero Grudge Warrior!"

**ATK: 1600**

"I can activate its effect right now, I can special summon a LVL 2 or lower Tuner monster from my deck. I summon my V. Hero Seal Master!"

**ATK: 1000**

"I set two cards and end my turn."

**~2****nd**** Turn: Key~**

**"My turn!"**

"I activate magic card! Ancient Rules! I can special summon a level 7 or higher normal monster from my hand! RISE! Red-Eyes B. Dragon!"

**ATK: 2400**

"Next I summon Tuner monster, Little Katana Dragon."

**ATK: 1000**

And from my hand, I activate Inferno Fire Blast which deals 2400 effect damage to you if I have a Red-Eyes B. Dragon on my field!"

**Kouji – 1600**

**"**And Now I tune in Red eyes with my Little Katana Dragon!"

"Creatures of legends and tales, rise from the fantasies and became flesh and blood! Let your roars invoke fear and let your strength be known! SYNCHRO SHOKAN! DARKNESS OF MY SOUL! DARK END DRAGON!"

**ATK: 2600**

"Attack V. Hero Seal Master and now I activate Dark End Dragon's effect! By reducing its attack by 500, I can send one of your monsters to the graveyard! I send Grudge Warrior to the graveyard!"

"Face down card open, Seal of Destruction!" Kouji countered. "If Seal Master becomes a target, I can negate all damage by removing Grudge Warrior from play. Plus I can draw 1 card."

"Therefore making Dark End Dragon's effect useless but your seal master is destroyed nonetheless." Key said.

"I draw a card." Kouji drew his card.

"I could have just summoned DFD instead but... I'll just..." Key thought.

Key sighed. "I set a card facedown and turn end."

**~3****rd**** Turn: Kouji~**

"DRAW!"

"Hah, since Grudge Master is out of play. I can summon a high level monster without a tribute. I summon V. Hero Demon Dude."

**ATK: 1900**

"I activate Double Summon. This lets me summon another monster, let's go V. Hero Dreadnought!

**ATK: 1200**

"I tune my Demon Dude and Dreadnought!"

"Legendary creature of myths and legend let your flames burn and revive all those who passed away. SYNCHRO SHOKAN! Arise from the ashes, Icarus the Shining Phoenix!"

**ATK: 2800**

"Why do you hesitate? Have you not fully moved on with her passing?' DFD's spirit asked."

"Face down card open, Phoenix's Rebirth! If Icarus is on the field, I destroy all cards on the field including Icarus."

Key tried to press the button to activate his facedown but hesitated and in one last second he pressed another button instead.

"THE DUEL IS CALLED OFF." Key dropped his hands and turned back.

"I can't... Sorry Kouj, I lost the will to duel..."

"Suit yourself... But get this, the Key that I know was really strong. He never hesitated to surrender until the very end he wanted to win. I'll give you 2 days." I walked away.

"You shouldn't have done that master..." DFD said.

Key remained silent.

"Ruka-chan..." He mumbled and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>~Meanwhile~<strong>

"Who needs him? He should solve his own damn problems." I was mumbling to myself.

"Moving on for him is hard..." Someone said from behind. I turned around and saw my other half.

"He will only stay like that forever if you didn't do anything." He added.

"Why bother... It's his problem, not mine." I replied.

"Then you'll leave him in agony like that?" He asked me. "Only you and that girl can help him recover from his guilt..."

"What do you want me to do?" I asked my other half.

"Simple. Help your best friend." The other half replied to me and smiled. "You can't do it alone." He added.

"Alright, I'll help Key. But I need to find his girl first." I pushed the on button and drew my card. "Icarus, come forth and show me your wings!

* * *

><p><strong>With Kouji's split personality helping him,<strong>

**The determination to help his best friend in never ending**

**With the help of his Light Angel Dragon,**

**He pursues the missing girl.**

**Kouji: At last! Chapter 1's done!**

**Light Angel Dragon: Master, it's time to eat.**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Yu – Gi – Oh! 5d's. It belongs to Konami, TV Tokyo and NAS.**


	2. I'm not gonna continue this

Hey, it's Judai Loqui here. Since no one's interested to read my story Dimension Guardians, I've decided to give up story writing. I've been here for so long and I can't do well in this.

The reasons why I can't concentrate is that:

I'm going to finish College.

Suffering writer's block almost every day.

I'm busy with summer.

Hanging out with my friends and

Nobody appreciates my work.

I would like to thank my best friend kenji1105 for the support he has given me and the reviews he made. I really appreciate it bro.

Thank you for those who reviewed my 1st story that I deleted. Sorry about that and thank you for the few who appreciate my work.

Judai Loqui, signing out.


	3. Reunion: Scarmiglione VS Yusei

**Kouji: I'm back from my awesome sleep.**

**Yusei: Just like my friend who's in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.**

**Kouji: Who's that?**

**Stardust Dragon: You should do the foreward today Yusei.**

**Kouji: Yeah Yu, do it!**

**Yusei: Kouji does not own Yugioh 5d's. It belongs to TV Tokyo, NAS and Konami.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not doing to do the narration from now on. I suck at narrations. Phew! What a relief! This is chapter 2. <strong>

**Chapter 2: Reunion: Scarmiglione VS Yusei**

A servant bowed at the man who is sitting at the throne with his legs crossed and gave a grin.

"How are the preparations?" The red haired man asked.

"Everything's going according to plan-"

"Good." The red haired man cut him off. "Don't fail me in this mission." He added.

"Yes, master." The servant faded into black mist.

* * *

><p>"<em>Maybe I shouldn't have left Key there." <em>Kouji was still bothered.

"_Master, please help him." _Light Angel Dragon appeared as a chibi form.

"He'll be alright. I'm going to help to poor guy out."

Icarus flew with full speed and landed in a town where it was too much quiet.

"Town with no name…" Kouji read it aloud.

"_I wish Key was here, I'm all alone."_

* * *

><p>Kouji went in the town and he saw the townspeople. They went inside their homes and sealed off their doors and windows.<p>

"Halt!" A man in a hooded cloak raised his palm. "What business do you have here stranger?" He asked me but I activated my duel disk on.

"_He sounds familiar…"_

The man in hood threw a gun shaped duel disk at Kouji.

"Use that." The man in hood suggested. Kouji just complied and it turned into a duel disk.

* * *

><p>"DUEL!"<p>

**Man in hood – 4000**

**Kouji – 4000**

**~1****st**** turn: Man in hood~**

"Draw!"

"I summon Speed Warrior!"

**ATK: 900**

"Cardo nimai sette! Turn endo!"

**~2****nd**** Turn: Kouji~**

"_Speed Warrior! Only Yusei uses that kind of monster! Unless…"_

"Ore no turn, draw!"

"I summon V. Hero Blaze Lady!"

**ATK: 1400**

"_V. Heroes… It's really him. I'm only here to test you out." _The man in hood said in his thoughts.

"I'm going to activate its effect, I can summon a LVL 3 Tuner monster from my deck and special summon it to the field. Come out V. Hero Dreadnought!"

**ATK: 1000**

"Magic card, Synchro Boost! I equip it to my V. Hero Blaze Lady and increase its attack points by 500. Also, I can increase its level by 1."

**ATK: 1900**

**LVL 5**

"Now I tune my V. Hero Blaze Lady and V. Hero Dreadnought!"

Green rings hover around the two monsters.

**5 + 3 = 8**

"Legendary creature of myths and legend let your flames burn and revive all those who passed away. SYNCHRO SHOKAN! Arise from the ashes, Icarus the Shining Phoenix!"

A phoenix came out from its golden egg. It gave a mighty shriek and the wings were blazing in fire.

**ATK: 2800**

"Icarus, attack Speed Warrior with Flames of Rebirth!"

"Trap card open, Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" A scarecrow appeared and it blocked the attack of the phoenix.

The man in hood pressed the button and his monsters disappeared. Kouji's expression was in dismay.

**~DUEL CANCELLED~**

* * *

><p>"Wow, two enemies that already surrendered to me. Great, just GREAT!" Kouji yelled in sarcasm.<p>

The man took of his cloak and the wind blew away the cloak. Kouji's expression was from dismay to shock. It was the King of Riding Duel himself, **Yusei Fudo.**

"Hey there Kouji It's been a while." Yusei greeted him with a smile.

Kouji was speechless his jaw was still open but he closed it and shook his head in disbelief.

"Yusei! I haven't seen you in two years."

"You too Kouji. I see your skills have improved." Yusei complimented.

"Don't flatter me Yusei." The two friends gave a good laugh

"We should go inside…" They went inside the house that Yusei was taken care of.

* * *

><p><strong>~Meanwhile~<strong>

"Where the heck are you Kouji! I'm damn starving!" Key yelled with so much anger that he was left by his best friend.

"_Master, please calm down."_ DFD demanded. He was concerned for Key's safety.

Key just sat down and remained quiet. His eyes were blackening out and he kept muttering Ruka's name.

* * *

><p>"You didn't search for the others?" Kouji questioned the raven haired boy.<p>

"It's not that Kouji…"

"When I came into this town, I was tired and hungry. I fainted because I couldn't bear the hunger then the people came to my aid and welcomed me with open arms."

**~Flashback~**

"_We got a live one here!"_

_The townspeople gathered at the entrance and saw Yusei's body lying at the ground._

"_Do you think he's a good guy?" _One man asked.

"_Well, let's just find out until he wakes up. Put him somewhere safe." _A woman carried Yusei to her house.

"What happened then?" Kouji interrupted the flashback.

"Well they questioned me if I was here to save this dimension. I didn't have the wisdom to answer that question."

"_Are you here to save us?"_

"_I don't know…" _Yusei scratched his head.

"_Here, I know you're hungry from your long journey." _The woman gave him some curry and Yusei began to eat.

"_Thank you for nursing me back to health. You have my gratitude."_

"_It's nothing, really." _The woman smiled at Yusei. The raven haired boy continues to eat the curry.

**~End of Flashback~**

* * *

><p>"Did you know what's bothering them?" Kouji took a sip of his tea.<p>

"They say that it was a man with red hair."

Kouji spat out when he heard about a man with red hair. His nose was blocked by the tea and coughed.

"I only know one red hair and that is Divine." Kouji spoke softly.

"What did you say?"

Kouji shook his head; Yusei's stare becomes a tiger look.

"It's nothing, really."

The duo heard the screams of the townspeople. There was a hooded figure standing at the middle of town.

"Fudo Yusei, Master Divine's expecting that you'll be here." The hooded figure started speaking. Yusei was shocked in hearing the name of his archenemy.

Yusei couldn't believe what he has just heard. "Impossible, he's DEAD!"

"Duel me Fudo Yusei. If you win, I let you slide but if you lose you'll come with me to Master Divine." The hooded man took off his robe and revealed a zombie like creature with a curved back and his right hand is a mammoth's tusk.

"Alright, I accept."

"You should've regretted that decision, for I Scarmiglione will send you to the Underworld!"

The sounds of the duel disks activating made the townspeople come out of their homes to cheer Yusei.

* * *

><p>"DUEL!"<p>

**Yusei – 4000 LP**

**Scarmiglione – 4000 LP**

**~1****st**** Turn: Yusei~**

"Ore no turn, draw!"

"I summon my Speed Warrior to the field."

**ATK: 900**

"Cardo nimai sette, turn endo!"

**~2****nd**** Turn: Scarmiglione~**

"Draw!"

"I summon my Warrior of Zera!"

**ATK: 1400**

"I activate my Field Magic Card, Pandemonium!"

The ground began to shake as a ruined city appeared and its design has skulls on it.

"I tribute my Warrior of Zera on the field to and summon my Mazera DeVille!"

A fiendish Warrior of Zera appeared with more strength, vicious fangs and golden glowing eyes.

**ATK: 2800**

"Now I can use its effect. You discard 3 cards from your hand randomly. Choose Fudo Yusei…"

Yusei closed his eyes and discarded random cards and sent it to the graveyard.

"Battle! Mazera DeVille, attack with Dark Impulse Claw!"

"Trap card open, Scrap Iron Scarecrow! I can negate your attack and instead being sent to the graveyard, I can place it facedown!" Yusei countered and the scarecrow blocked the attack.

**~3****rd**** Turn: Yusei~**

"Ore no turn, draw!"

"I summon my Junk Synchron!"

**ATK: 1300**

"I activate its effect; I can summon a LVL 2 or lower monster from my graveyard. Arise, Sonic Chick!"

**DEF: 300**

"And if there's a Tuner Monster present in the field, I can summon Quillbolt Hedgehog to the field."

**DEF: 800**

"I tune my Speed Warrior, Junk Synchron, Quillbolt Hedgehog and Sonic Chick!"

**2 + 3 + 2 + 1 = 8**

"Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

A silver dragon appeared, flapped his mighty wings and gave a roar.

**ATK: 2500**

"_It's Kouji's card infamous card, V. Assault." _Yusei said it in his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>~Flashback~<strong>

"_Remember Yu, you can only use this if you have full life points. If you don't have 4000 Life Points, you can't use it at all. I'm going to entrust this card to you for awhile."_

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

* * *

><p>"Magic card! V. Assault! If my Life Points are at 4000, I can use this card. If there are 3 Warrior – Type Monsters from my graveyard, I can increase Stardust's attack by 800 for every warrior type in the graveyard."<p>

**ATK: 2500 – 4900**

"Battle! Stardust Dragon, Shooting Sonic!"

Mazera DeVille vanished and Scarmiglione gave a giggle.

**Scarmiglione – 1900**

"Hey zombie face, you deal damage equal to the attack of the destroyed monster so game over for you." Kouji bragged about the card he left to Yusei.

"Stardust Dragon, finish him with SHOOTING SONIC!"

The dragon released its attack at Scarmiglione and he faded into black mist. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Scarmiglione – 0**

"I will get my revenge, I swear Yusei Fudo. Master Divine will also get his!" Scarmiglione gave an evil laugh and it becomes fainter after several seconds.

"Thank you Yusei for saving us."

"It was no big deal. After all I owe my gratitude to all of you who helped." Yusei smiled and the crowd cheered for him.

* * *

><p><strong>~Kouji's POV~<strong>

After we left the Town with no name or Fukari Town as we like to call it, Yusei and I went to go look for Ruka and I decided to elaborate about the portal's appearance. Unfortunately

"So the portal has only 30 days duration?" Yusei asked in confusion.

"I'm afraid so, but I think we can make a solution to that problem."

"Isn't Key with you?"

"I left him there. He needs to straighten up a bit." I said in a bitter tone.

He just kept quiet as Stardust Dragon and Icarus flew in the skies searching for Ruka.

**~End of POV~**

* * *

><p><strong>~Divine's Kingdom~<strong>

"What! You lost!" Divine barked at Scarmiglione.

"It w-wasn't my f-fault ma-master." Scarmiglione stuttered.

"I'll let you go this time. If you don't do something about that annoying monkey Hikari I'm going to send you to the depths of hell.

"Yes, my master!" Scarmiglione disappeared.

I shall have two heads at the same time and I'll be the ruler of the real world as well." Divine gave out an evil laugh.

* * *

><p>"You know, you didn't have to include me in naming the town. You did most of the credit." Kouji scratched his head, as a sign of being humble.<p>

"Well you let me borrow the card that gave me a win and besides, I don't want to see Divine." Yusei shivering upon mentioning Divine's name.

Kouji saw Key was sleeping at the ground and the two monsters landed and went back inside the deck box.

"Rise and shine sleepy head, guess who I've found?"

"Ruk-"

"Hey there Key!" Yusei cut him off. Key sulked in a corner and went back to sleep.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. I'm going to cook dinner for all of us." Kouji took out all the supplies he can get from the pouch and started cooking.

* * *

><p><strong>~Meanwhile: Somewhere in the Desert~<strong>

"Need… Food…" The teal haired girl was walking at the desert. She opened a canister of water and drank little of it.

"_Ruka, I see light ahead. Summon me I'm sure there's someone out there." _Ancient Fairy Dragon suggested.

Ruka nodded. She turned on her duel disk and drew a card.

"The holy light of protection, shine now and become eternal life! Synchro Summon! A regal birth, Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

A dragon with fairy wings with sky blue scales appeared and Ruka jumped on its back. The dragon went to the direction where they can see the light.

"Here, I made some curry." Kouji handed out the meals to Key and Yusei.

Ancient Fairy Dragon was hovering above them and landed.

"FOOD!" Ruka rushed to Key and grabbed his plate.

"Hey, that's mi-" Key cut himself because he was shock to see her true love.

"RUKA!" Key yelled in joy and danced in circles.

Yusei and Kouji gave a laugh at what they just saw.

* * *

><p><strong>Kouji: Well, here's a long chapter for me. Anyway, Happy Easter guys!<strong>

**Yusei: Again, Kouji doesn't own Yugioh 5ds. Don't forget to R&R! Onegai - shimasu!**

**Kouji: And also I want to dedicate this chapter to kenji1104. For giving me support all the way through. And please R&R, arigatou gozaishimasu!**


End file.
